


Santa's Lists

by EmberBelladonnaHale (TheWinterCowgirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Destiny made me do it, Multi, Multichapter, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCowgirl/pseuds/EmberBelladonnaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has never been a happy time for Tony or Clint.  Their first together should have made up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty and Nice

Tony smiled sadly as he watched Steve and Natasha try to teach Thor how to put tinsel on the Christmas tree that had taken over the main common room. So far, strands of silver clung to Natasha’s red hair, littered Steve’s chest, and pretty well covered everything in the room except the tree. Phil was resting comfortably on the loveseat, occasionally changing records on the turntable Steve had insisted. Jane and Bruce had joined them from the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate and fresh cinnamon rolls and were settled in on the couch, watching and trying not to laugh.

Clint was on a mission.

Which was fine. Tony was used to disappointment on the holidays. At least this year he would have his friends around. They weren’t Clint, but they were a lot better than the friends he had spent ever Christmas since he was 12 with. Captain America was a lot better company than Captain Morgan.

“Tony!” Natasha yelled, motioning him closer. “You have to help us put the ornaments on the tree!”

The genius raised one eyebrow. “You know, I wonder what would happen if HYDRA or AIM of Loki could see the dangerous Black Widow now, bouncing on her heels with excitement over a Christmas tree of all things.”

Natasha only stuck out her tongue at him, doing the same to Bruce when he laughed.

Phil picked up a box of ornaments, smiling when he examined the contents. “Why am I not surprised that you have custom made ornaments?”

Tony smiled a little, remembering when the ornaments had been ordered. “Clint’s idea. That box has all of The Avengers, meaning Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor, and Iron Man. There is a box with all of us, meaning Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Pepper, Rhodey, James, Jane, Nick, Maria, and me. The rest of the boxes have every villain or monster or alien or robot or whatever we have fought together.” He chuckled as they all eyed the eight boxes containing ceramic replicas of their enemies. “Yeah, there was a reason we needed Hulk to pick out the tree.”

“Where did you find a place to have these made?” Steve gawked as he examined the ornament representing Phil.

Tony’s smile softened. “Clint has some connections to a local orphanage. The kids got to use their talents and had a blast from what I was told. Apparently they argued over who got to make the Leviathan and the bilge snipe.” Everyone shuddered at the memory of the Asguardian beasts. “There are going to be some very happy kids come Christmas, and some even happier nuns come,” he glanced at his watch, “an hour from now.”

“What did you do?” Bruce laughed, smiling at the different ornaments.

“there are four semis of clothes, six of toys, and eight of shoes waiting to be delivered,” Tony shrugged. “The nuns will be receiving notice that all operating expenses are being taken care of by Stark Industries and all approved adoptions are paid for by the company as well. They no longer have to worry about operating costs or finances, just finding homes for and taking care of the kids.”

They all stared at Tony in shock. Natasha and Jane had tears in their eyes as Jane leapt up and hugged Tony tightly. “That might be even better than anything you’ve done in the suit, Tony,” she sniffed.

“Someone is definitely on Santa’s nice list,” Phil nodded.

Tony froze, carefully stepping away from Jane and trying not to look at Phil. “I have work to do in the lab, but would you all do me a favor and leave the star off the top of the tree?”

“Of course,” Natasha nodded, the tone of her voice silencing the protests of the others. She waited until Tony left before turning to the others, her eyes narrowing on Phil. “Why do I get the impression we won’t be seeing him for awhile?”

“What’s the deal with the star?” Steve wondered. “Bruce is going ot have to Hulk out to get it on top of this thing anyway.”

“Or Hawkeye could do it from the ceiling,” Natasha pointed out, not missing the way Phil flinched. “What’s Barton’s ETA?”

Phil bit his lower lip, wilting under Natasha’s glare. “Unknown. “

“Excuse me?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, no longer Steve but every bit Captain America. “Why was Hawkeye assigned to this mission anyway?”

“Jasper requested him personally. Last report was from Hawkeye. He sounded calm and claimed he was uninjured.”

Bruce snorted. “Because Hawkeye would NEVER hide an injury.”

Phil looked down at his hands. “He was complaining about Sitwell’s inability to keep even a simple mission from going FUBAR. Said he was going to fetch some lost puppies and finish the mission. He hasn’t missed a check-in.”

“When was that?” Steve demanded. 

“Yesterday, sir,” JARVIS announced when Phil didn’t answer. “Agent Barton’s next expected check-in if tomorrow by five pm.”

“Tomorrow is Christmas,” Steve whispered, glancing in the direction of Tony’s lab.

Thor shook his head. “You do not expect him to be home to spend such a joyous occasion with his family?”

Bruce looked angry, just the right side of green. “I wonder how many orphanages Tony could fund with what he donates to SHIELD?” he snapped. “I do know that my work will no longer be accessible to SHIELD’s R&D. Shouldn’t take me long to convince Tony to follow my lead.”

“Suggest it to him when you next see him, please, Dr. Banner,” Steve agreed. “You never considered that this was the first Christmas Clint or Tony would have with FAMILY before you assigned him to Jasper, did you Phillip? I thought we had an understanding that loyalty came FIRST to the Avengers, then to SHIELD. Clearly I was wrong.”

“Steve,” Phil frowned, reaching out to try and grab the blonde man’s hand.

“Captain,” Natasha interrupted. “The Quinjet is ready for takeoff. JARVIS has kindly agreed to autopilot and has already hacked into SHIELD’s system to get Clint’s location. Pepper and James will assist Thor and Jane in the rest of our holiday preparation. Bruce, love, you are on Tony-watch. We won’t be gone long.” She kissed Bruce gently before following Steve to the roof.

“They’re going to bring Clint home, right?” Jane asked nervously, curling into Thor’s side.

“Of course,” Thor nodded. “They will be home before nightfall. I fear that Agent Coulson is not only on Santa’s naughty list this year, but Captain’s as well.”

Phil bit his lip and slowly made his way to the apartment he shared with Steve. He didn’t know which was worse, having hurt all of the people he considered his family, or the fact that Steve had been right.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll live,” Clint shrugged.
> 
> “You better,” Jasper gasped. “Otherwise Stark will kill me in ways CSI couldn’t even imagine. He might anyway, but if you bleed out, that’s a definite.”

“Hi,” Clint smiled weakly at Natasha and Steve. “Only half-staffed today?”

“Tony doesn’t know we came after you,” Captain America sighed. “He doesn’t know the op went FUBAR and we didn’t want him here if it was worse than I thought.”

“Bruce is on Tony-watch and Thor is helping the others finish setting up. “How many?” Natasha finished.

“Just me and Sitwell,” Clint frowned. “Lost the whole fucking litter.”

“Their blood is on Sitwell’s hands, not yours,” Natasha soothed. “Injuries?”

“Sitwell’s got a broken leg and two broken ribs. He’s gonna need you to be careful, Cap. Those ribs could pierce a lung.” Clint frowned. “Also, he’s had what I would classify a severe concussion.”

Natasha arched an eyebrow. “And you?”

“I’ll live,” Clint shrugged.

“You better,” Jasper gasped. “Otherwise Stark will kill me in ways CSI couldn’t even imagine. He might anyway, but if you bleed out, that’s a definite.”

“Bleed out?” Steve choaked.

“Barton took a bullet to the stomach,” Jasper mumbled.

“Widow, get Sitwell to the jet,” Steve ordered, scooping a mildly protesting Clint into his arms. “We will wait for you.” 

Natasha turned to Jasper, her eyes filled with ice. “Heal fast, Agent Sitwell. I prefer a mobile target.” She hauled the man up and began trekking back to the jet. “Tony is the LEAST of your worries.”

“Clint’s stabilized,” Steve announced as he helped Natasha get Sitwell onto the jet. “JARVIS is closing the wound. Sitwell’s condition is stable enough for him to wait for SHIELD.”

“Drop him off with Fury’s boys, then head home?” Natasha questioned, glancing back to the medical box Tony had installed on the jet.

Steve nodded. “Radio ahead and make sure they have their team on deck. We’re not staying and they are NOT touching Clint.”

“Agent Barton must be cleared by medical and debriefed,” Sitwell protested weakly.

“Hawkeye is being treated by the Avengers medical team and will be debriefed by his commanding officer; me. Not you. Not Fury. Is that understood, Agent Sitwell?” Captain America snapped, Natasha trying not to giggle her amusement.  
“Yes, sir, Captain Rogers,” Jasper whimpered, shrinking back into his seat.

“Be glad we are delivering you to SHIELD,” Natasha smirked. “Dr. Banner suggested leaving you for SHIELD to collect.”

“Merry Christmas,” Steve snorted.

The jet arrived at the Helicarrier quickly, and Steve wasted no time removing Jasper and getting his team on their way home.

“Stark Medical beats the hell out of SHIELD’s Med bay,” Clint mumbled groggily. “Thanks guys.” He smiled and motioned for Steve to sit next to him. “Go easy on Coulson, Cap. JARVIS filled me in on what happened, but keep in mind he was just doing what he always did. Sitwell needed a sniper for his mission. He asked for me and Phil okayed it. Just like every other time.”

Steve sighed. “Except not. Phil knew this year was special. He either didn’t think about how it would affect all of us not to have you home, or he didn’t care. Clint, if you could have seen Tony…”

“He asked us to leave the star off the tree,” Natasha smiled knowingly. “I am willing to bet the tree is the only thing left to decorate.

“The ornaments are wonderful,” Steve smiled. “Did Tony tell you what he did?”

“You guys can decorate it, just, maybe leave the star and Tony and Iron Man for me? And what did he do this time?” Clint frowned.

“That’s his story to tell,” Natasha smiled gently as the jet landed. “I’ll make sure the ornaments you requested are left, as well as Hawkeye and Clint for a certain genius. Will you be ok to walk to your room or do you need help?”

Steve stood close as Clint slowly stood up. “I think I’m good,” the archer smiled. “Steve, stay close maybe? Just in case?”

“Of course,” Steve nodded. Clint had been sewn shut and given a pint of blood, but his body was still battered and worn.

Natasha watched them a moment before vanishing, intent on telling Bruce they had returned and letting the others start on the tree.

“I meant what I said about going easy on Phil,” Clint sighed as the Captain helped him into his bed. “He has less experience with relationships than any of us. He plays a part, and looks like he’d be the kind of guy to handle relationships with ease, but the truth is, he’s worse than FURY. He means well and he loves you. Give him a break. It’s Christmas.”

Steve just smiled and ruffled Clint’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. I’m surprised Tony isn’t here yet,” he frowned.

Clint laughed. “Watch and learn. JARVIS, video to the lab please.” The image appeared in front of them, Tony completely absorbed in making SOMETHING while Bruce and Natasha tried to get his attention. “JARVIS, intercom please.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied, and Steve swore he could hear the AI smirk.

“ATTENTION KMART SHOPPERS!” Clint yelled. “Would Tony Stark please report to layaway to collect his Christmas present from Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers?”

Tony was out of the lab before the echo from the fallen wrench was silenced. In the image, Bruce and Natasha laughed, while Steve did the same standing next to Clint. The soldier made to leave just as Tony crashed into the room.

“Cap, this is the best present ever!” Tony grinned. “However,” he turned serious, “will you please update me on Clint’s condition? JARVIS lies for him.”

“Battered and bruised,” Steve sighed. “He took a bullet to the abdomen that was taken care of by Medibot to the ravest of reviews from the patient.”

“I am dying until Iron Man kisses it better,” Clint moaned dramatically.

“Die just a second longer love,” Tony smirked. “Cap, will you assemble everyone in the common room in a few hours so we can decorate the tree?”

“Of course,” Steve nodded with a smile. “Clint, don’t forget to ask him what he did.”

Tony blushed slightly. “Don’t you have to go collect your android? Last I heard he was in his recharging dock.”

Steve shook his head and left, glad that he and Natasha had gotten Clint safely home, and dreading the conversation he was about to have with Phil.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re right,” Phil spoke before Steve had even closed the door behind him. “I didn’t consider the possibility of my actions having a negative effect on those around me.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t think of anything you could have done that would have been more CRUEL, Phil. Not just to Tony and Clint, but to all of us. Clint, Tony, NATASHA…They’ve never had a decent Christmas. Do you really think Natasha would have stayed settled, excited, if she had known her PARTNER was in danger? Do you really think so little of ME as to believe I would have been able to enjoy the day with one of MY team missing? Christmas when Bucky and I were kids wasn’t about the things UNDER the tree. It was about the people AROUND it. It was about being safe and loved, not about the toys or clothes or money. You of all people should have known that.”

Phil bit his lip. “I should have considered the change in Hawkeye’s status,” he admitted carefully. 

“Clint’s,” Steve corrected with a snap. “You should have considered CLINT’s status. You haven’t even asked after him. You’ve made no show of caring about the situation YOU sent him into. You don’t give a damn that Natasha and I pulled him and Sitwell out of a blood bath, or that they were the only survivors. The bullet that was in Clint’s stomach instead of eggnog and candy canes is nothing more to you than a line to be filled out on a mission report.” Steve’s posture changed then, his shoulders squaring and his jaw set. “Any further involvement in S.H.I.E.L.D. missions by members of the Avengers Initiative will be under my command. All requests will be filtered through JARVIS, who will either deny them or pass them on to myself and Dr. Banner for further evaluation. If you have any further questions regarding this change in status you may schedule a conference with Miss Potts, myself, and our legal team. This information has been passed to Director Fury by JARVIS. You have until January third to remove yourself and your possessions from this apartment. You may thank Clint for that, since he himself requested I go easy on you. “

“Steve,” Phil whispered, reaching for the other man with a shaking hand.

“No,” Steve shook his head. “You didn’t even ask how he was doing, Phil. I can not, will not, be with someone who values his FAMILY so little.” The blonde shook his head. “I hate this, Phil. I really thought that this, that our relationship, was something special. I thought you viewed Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Darcy, and Bucky the same way I did. I hoped, perhaps foolishly, that if Winter Soldier and Black Widow could become a part of a FAMILY that you could too.”

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS cut into the room, “Master Barnes has asked me to remind you of the tree decorating. Master Stark is currently making his way into the room with Master Barton and Master Barton has determined there is no excuse if you and Agent Coulson arrive later than he does.”

“Thank you JARVIS, I’m on my way,” Steve sighed. He fixed Phil with a look. “You should at least go down and apologize to Clint and Tony. Maybe pull your head out of Nick Fury’s ass long enough to ask how Clint is healing.”

Phil nodded wordlessly and followed Steve out of the room. He didn’t expect warm greetings from anyone, but the looks he received from Natasha and Bucky sent shivers down his spine. He was not going to be forgiven by Black Widow or Winter Soldier anytime soon. He wasn’t surprised by that, but it hurt to see how badly his choice had damaged the relationships he valued.

“Phil,” Pepper smiled, the look somehow even more frightening than Natasha’s glare. “Thank you for joining us.” She moved closer, handing him a glass of champagne. “Effective immediately S.H.I.E.L.D. has been cut off of Stark Industries financial support system and research and development teams. Also, the contracts for Barton, Romanov, Barnes, Banner, and Rogers have been bought out,” she hissed. “Merry Christmas!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and returned to James’ side.

“You guys can all cut the crap you know,” Clint huffed as he followed Tony into the room. “People make mistakes.”

“His almost cost you your life,” Natasha snapped.

“No,” Clint corrected. “MY mistake lead to me getting shot. Jaspers mistakes lead to the deaths of nine junior agents. Phil did what a handler does, he filled the request for his agent to accompany another senior agent on an op. No, he didn’t think it would be a big deal, and that was a mistake on his part. I COULD have, and should have, refused the mission. I didn’t because I didn’t expect it to fail so spectacularly.”

“Not one of us in this room has any idea how to handle the types of relationships we are in right now,” Tony whispered, his arm wrapping tightly around Clint’s waist. “Even Pepper and Agent are going to screw up at times. We all will. Natasha and Steve got Clint home safely, and for that, I can never thank them enough. I also agree to the buyout of the contracts and the redirection of funding to an extent. We will not be cutting S.H.I.E.L.D. off completely though. They gave Clint a second chance, just like Steve should do for Phil.” Tony smiled at the older man. “Seriously, the last ones to have normal relationships were me and Pep. Possibly Bruce and Betty, but that was HOW long ago?”

“And didn’t end well at all,” Bruce smiled. “Give things a chance to work out at least, Steve. I know you’re angry, but this is a knee jerk reaction that you might regret. Right now, there is a tree to decorate, eggnog to drink, cookies to eat, and mistletoe to kiss under.”

“Speaking of eggnog and cookies,” Clint grinned. “You all sort out the ornaments. BAD GUYS ON THE BOTTOM. Phil and I will be back.”

“On a scale of smurf to Hulk, how strong will the eggnog be?” Jane asked nervously.

Phil bit his lip. “It’s advised that only professional alcoholics drink more than two glasses,” he warned. 

“Phil’s eggnog is the BEST eggnog,” Clint grinned. “And the cookies I made always go perfectly with it. Now, you guys have a LOT of bad guys to put on the bottom of that tree, so get to work.” He motioned for Phil to follow him into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Phil spat out as soon as they were alone. “They have ever right to be angry with me. I didn’t consider that you might want to be with Tony this year rather than on assignment.”

Clint waved a hand in the air. “I could have refused the assignment, or protested. I didn’t. Steve will cool down, the others will too. We’re fine Boss.”

“You were shot,” Phil frowned. “I didn’t even…”

“Took one to the abs,” Clint shrugged, pulling boxes of cookies from their hiding places in the vents. “Tony’s Medibot closed the wound and had me up and mobile before we even got Jasper back to the base. He was in pretty rough shape and Nat was none to gentle with him, so I want to check on him.”

“Agent Sitwell is in stable condition, Master Barton,” JARVIS interrupted.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Clint smiled. “We all knew coming into this that anything could happen, Phil. It’s a part of the life style. Now, make the eggnog damn it. We have a tree to decorate.”

Phil smiled a little at Clint. “I’m glad Tony bought you guys out of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he admitted.

Clint laughed. “Boss, that was supposed to be part of everyone’s stocking stuffers from Tony. He planned that out awhile ago. You’re still one of Fury’s minions because it wouldn’t make since for you not to be getting paid while doing what you would be anyway.” Clint laughed. “Eggnog ready?”

Phil carried out four pitchers of eggnog and Clint handled two trays of cookies. Steve immediately moved to take the trays from Clint, who just glared at the soldier.

“Nope. You didn’t follow my orders, soldier,” he scolded. “I told you to go easy on Phil. No cookies for you until you kiss and make up.”

“Clint,” Steve frowned.

“Don’t you ‘Clint’ me young man,” Clint snapped. “He feels like shit as it is. And Phil may have made a bad call, but he is still my best friend. Now, fucking fix this shit so we can have cookies, finish the tree, and get tipsy on the worlds greatest eggnog. Natasha, get OUT of the eggnog until the ornaments are done GOD DAMN IT WOMAN!”

Natasha took the eggnog from Phil, moving away to leave him and Steve in a quiet corner. The others busied themselves with the ornaments, still barely finishing the villains when Steve and Phil rejoined them, both looking happier than they had been. 

“Better,” Clint nodded. “Now, Bruce, you need to let my buddy out. He has ornaments to put on the tree.”

“Only you would have kids make HULK-proof ornaments,” Tony grinned, wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist as the green giant carefully placed the star and the Black Widow ornaments on the tree.

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Clint smiled, leaning into his boyfriends arms and smiling as everyone added their significant others ornaments to the tree.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple.

“Now, what did you do that everyone has told me I should ask you about?”


End file.
